


Heavenly Desire

by LadyXandria



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bondage, Celebrities, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Food Kink, Halloween Costumes, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Mistress, Multi, Nude Photos, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Partying, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: Do you wanna go to heaven tonight?





	Heavenly Desire

David scanned the sea of faces in the bar. He inwardly swore when he couldn’t find his girlfriend. How hard was it to find a curvy woman dressed as a sexy vampiress? She’d been the eye candy of David’s friend and normally kept close to him during parties.

He clapped Matt on the shoulder as the band continued and he stepped away from the keyboards. David pushed through the throng of partiers and frowned. The only non-Jersey female he found was Anna, Alexa’s best friend who was visiting from Australia for two weeks.

As she was deeply involved in a conversation with two of David’s oldest and dearest, he passed on bugging her about his dilemma. “Hey man, have you seen Alexa anywhere?” David asked the head of his hired security.

“Yeah, bossman,” Mike replied. “She went upstairs saying she wasn’t feeling good.”

David nodded and climbed the spiral staircase, the darkness of the second-floor hallway engulfing him. He was struck by curiosity at the sliver of light from their bedroom. Typically if Alexa laid down, she shut the lights off. No one would miss him if he laid down with her for a while to comfort her.

Maybe the loud music and flashing lights finally got to her. He expected to walk in and see her naked on the bed sleeping. What he received upon opening the door was Alexa standing in her red corset, knee-high black heeled boots and gothic lace skirt with three ladies flanking her.

“About time you realized I was gone,” she simpered. “We were getting anxious up here.”

David shut the door behind him and leaned against it, drinking in the sight of Alexa’s friends. “My apologies. Did I interrupt you, beautiful ladies?”

The woman on Alexa’s right giggled and sauntered over to David, wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling off his leather jacket. “Oh not at all. You’re right on time.” This one he knew well and found her as hard to resist as his own girlfriend. He quickly clicked the lock into place.

Bella was a tall gorgeous tattooed blond with flowing locks and bright blue eyes. She wasn’t a stranger to this house, having spent a few wild nights with the couple. He’d be lying if he said her body wasn’t one that he enjoyed, from her hard abs to her strong legs.

“It’s been too long, Kitten,” David whispered, kissing her lightly.

He licked his lips at her full breasts, pushed up tight into a petite nurse costume. Her top was cropped and tied just under those delicious mounds, the skirt barely covering the lace thong underneath. A zebra print stethoscope hung around her neck, fishnet stockings and white heels completed the look.

Alexa cleared her throat. “Don’t fill your appetite yet, little boy,” she said firmly and took a woman with short dark hair and eyes into her arms. “This is Ivy. She’s technically a Jon girl, but she’s been itching to get a hand on you.” The women laughed and David perked an eyebrow.

This one’s body was adorned with gold bangles and a minimalistic purple gypsy outfit. The small purple and gold skirt came just above mid-thigh and she sported strappy gold heels. Her top was purple and showed off her ample cleavage. “Can I go touch him, Mistress?” Ivy asked Alexa who nodded.

She walked over to David and ran her fingers through his golden curls, bending over to give him a tender kiss in greeting. “Well hello there,” he moaned. “Are you a sweet poison, Ivy?”

“Wouldn’t you love to find out,” she cooed, fighting to keep her voice steady.

“I’m sure I’ll get the chance,” he replied as she pulled away, taking his shirt with her. Bella whimpered and licked her lips at the sight of his Joker chest tattoo. David looked over and saw Alexa in a close lip lock with another blonde, their hands exploring. “Who’s that one?”

The two broke from the kiss and smiled over at him. “This is Candace,” Alexa introduced, stroking the woman’s cheek with her finger. This one was dressed in a black outfit reminiscent of a diner waitress with the little white apron and black heels.

“What do you plan on serving, Candygirl?” David asked with a smirk.

Candace glanced at Alexa then walked over to David, her fingers going to his zipper. She leaned in and brushed her lips to his, whispering, “You.” The single word made David shiver as she lowered his pants to his ankles and tossed them across the room.

She was an outgoing one and climbed onto his lap, her arms around his neck. “Do I get to play with them all, Mistress?” David begged Alexa and slid his hands between them, pushing each button of her costume through its hole. It fell to the floor with a flutter and she pushed him onto his back with a chuckle.

“Oh with these three, you’ll be the one played with, my precious pet,” Alexa said, pushing her skirt down to reveal a silky black thong.

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” He asked Candy, his hand reaching behind and smacking her ass.  
“An understatement, Mr. Bryan,” she replied in a thick German accent.

The one named Ivy crawled on the bed with them, each girl straddling one of David’s legs. As Candy slowly undressed her female companion, David’s eyes dragged over to Bella and Alexa. He felt himself growing hard at the sight of his girlfriend slowly stripping her friend, soft hands stroking him from base to tip.  
Alexa winked at him and turned Bella towards him, pulling at her shirt tie and exposing her to him. Bella’s head dropped back as her friend’s fingers rolled her nipples and kissed her neck.

“You two being naughty without me?” David growled as a warm mouth slipped over his cock. He reached out and his fingers slipped into a wet warmth.

“Oh shit,” Ivy moaned and rocked against those fingers, bending forward to press her lips to himself. David groaned and pushed his fingers into her tightness, flexing, and curling.

When her hand cupped and massaged his balls, he rewarded her with a wet fingertip over her clit. “Fuck he tastes so good,” Candy cooed, swirling her tongue around the head and slurping happily at the pre-cum he offered her.

David’s eyes widened as the two kissed heatedly and Candy allowed Ivy to dip her head in for a taste. “Oh shit, this one’s got a pierced tongue,” David commented. “Nice choice, Mistress.”

Bella bent in to suckle at David’s nipple and trace over his tattoo with her tongue. “Time to make you a little sweeter, D,” she said and pulled out a can of whipped cream from her bag. “Open up, girls.” Candy and Ivy wiggled their tongues against David’s cock, the sweet cream gently spread over it.

“That’s it, my lovelies. You gonna lick me clean?”

“Funny, I was about to ask you that.” Bella laughed and climbed up to straddle David’s head, giving her warm pussy a thin layer of cream for him. She lowered her hips and whimpered as his tongue reached out for her. David licked her languidly and savored the sweetness.

He groaned and grabbed her ass, hauling her against his face and burying himself nose deep. His hips bucked as a mouth took him into a tight throat and hummed. “Oh my, he is responsive,” Ivy said. David smiled and flicked his tongue over Bella’s clit.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and her hips rocked, moaning loudly. “Get off and slap him,” Alexa growled and David groaned. Bella grinned and lifted from David’s face, enjoying how it glistened with her juices.  
“But his face is so pretty,” she cooed. Bella laughed and brought her hand down hard across David’s cheek, his cock twitching and the other girls giggled.

“Do that again!” Candy called out. Bella slapped him and, like before, his cock jumped and strained.  
“Too bad it’s not his time to come,” Alexa said in a mocking tone.

“Fucking Christ, woman!” David screamed out as something cold fell onto his shaft.

Ivy nipped hard at his inner thigh and David yelped. “Is that any way to speak to your Mistress?” When he only winked up at Bella above him, she smacked him once more.

“Here,” Alexa said, throwing a set of solid steel handcuffs to Bella. “You get the right arm, I’ll get the left.” 

The two set to work in binding David’s arms to the iron headboard. Candy and Ivy took up two sets of ankle cuffs and tied David’s spread legs to the footboard.

“Now that is a platter I can work with,” Candy stated confidently. She tossed a bottle of chocolate syrup to Ivy and smiled at the ice cream Bella held. “I think it’s about time we make ourselves that Jovi sundae we always talk about. Just don’t ask me to lick his balls.” David frowned at her.

“My turn then. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done that,” Alexa whispered and lay between David’s legs, the two locking eyes. “My pretty little man likes the kinkier shit.” He snarled at his girlfriend at the word ‘pretty’.

He watched Bella scoop out some of the frozen treat with her hand, trailing it from his balls and up his belly to his chest. David shivered from the cold and nipples grew painfully hard, growling when Ivy squirted the chocolate sauce at his mouth.

His eyes crossed for a moment as Alexa dragged her tongue along the underside of his sac, taking each into her mouth and licking the ice cream as it melted on his skin. “Shit that’s hot,” Ivy said, dribbling chocolate up his chest.

“How about you give me a taste of that poison, Ivy,” David suggested. His mouth watered watching her finger her pussy as Candy joined Alexa, the two girls running their lips up each side of his cock. Their mouths met at the tip and kissed each other around it. “Fuck,” was all that David could manage.

“You like being our fucktoy, DB?” Bella asked, moaning as Ivy licked a trail along his belly.

“Kitten, if this is heaven, G-d can take me now,” David replied with a content smile.

Ivy showed him her glistening fingers and muttered, “Mir zenen deyn mlakhim.” _(We are your angels.)_

David’s mouth dropped open and snapped his head towards her.

“Yehudi?” He asked and Ivy nodded, lifting her hand to his lips. David inhaled her scent and dragged his eyes to the ceiling smiling. “Oh thank you,” he said to the heavens.

He took each slim digit between his lip, licking her juices and sucking them dry. Ivy slid up to kiss him, their tongues dancing wildly. David moaned into her mouth and heard Alexa’s voice say, “You’re up first, Candy.” The words were followed by a condom being rolled on him.

David broke the kiss in time to see Candy mount and slide onto his cock. “God fuckin’ damnit,” he groaned, fighting against his steel bonds. “Please…”

“Please what?” Bella demanded.

“Please let me touch,” David begged.

“Dirty little boys don’t get to touch. They get fucked,” Ivy snarled and bit at his chest.

David bucked his hips as much as possible, smirking as Candy threw head back and bounced on his cock. Alexa licked and sucked at her tits, making David whimper and buck his hips harder. If she was gonna torture him visually, least he could do was make the girls scream for him.

“Don’t you fucking cum,” Bella commanded and slapped his face.

“How about you get down there, Kitten, and drink your milk like a good girl?” David threw back at her. He might be submissive to Alexa, but Bella was his to fuck with.

Ivy laughed as Bella shoved a handful of ice cream into David’s mouth and whispered into his ear, “How about you choke on it, asshole…” They shared a cold long and sloppy kiss as Candy cried out in release, her juices flowing down David’s cock and onto the bed.

David swallowed the last bit of ice cream from Bella’s assault as Candy crawled up his chest ass first and Ivy took her spot. “Did Candygirl give me her sweet sugar?” He asked and was rewarded with her creamy pussy offered to him.

He growled as Ivy sank onto his cock and tightened her muscles, rocking her hips and holding onto Alexa. His girlfriend’s clever fingers scratched through the nest of dark blonde curls and up to Ivy’s clit, teasing it and ensured David was watching.

“She tastes delicious, D,” Alexa purred and resumed playing with the girl’s button.

Another tease from her meant two hard thrusts from his hips and a scream from Ivy’s lips. The more Alexa fucked with him, he’d fuck with her right back. “Keep this up, Mistress and your friends will come harder than you,” David snickered.

She raised her eyebrows at him and he winked, drawing his tongue from Candy’s tiny clit and up her slit. The blonde’s petite body shook a second time from David’s ministrations. He was allowed to lick her pussy clean and she slid off him.

Bella smiled back at him and offer her tits to him. David wrapped his lips around a nipple and moaned when she pulled his hair.

“Come on, Kitten. Don’t you wanna let me go? You know you want me to pin you to the bed and pound your ass,” David growled. “That’s what you always beg for. Now be a darling and take these off.”

He looked between Candy and Bella as they both nodded to each other and Alexa. As Ivy rode David like the devil himself was chasing her, Bella unlocked the handcuffs and Candy released his legs. He grabbed onto Ivy and flipped her over, pushing her legs towards her leg and thrusting into her hard.

She let out a shriek of surprise and clawed at his chest. “That’s it, my Jewish princess. Are you gonna come for me? I wanna hear you scream for me,” David panted, thrusting into her without abandon.

Ivy grappled at the bed sheets and her back arched as she cried out David’s name, her juices squirting onto his chest. He pulled from her, cock still painfully hard thanks to the condom minimizing the sensation.

Alexa knelt next to David and grinned as Ivy collapsed next to Candy. Both girls were panting and flushed. “One more,” she said, massaging David’s neck.

“I don’t get to fuck my Mistress?”

“You know you don’t fuck your Mistress,” she simpered, grabbing his chin and forced him to look at her. “You entertain me then if I decide you’ve been good, you get to make love to me when I decide you can. But right now, I want you to fuck Ms. Bella. When she’s cum and my girls are satisfied, I want you to take that condom off and stroke your cock for them until you shower them.”

David swallowed when Alexa went silent. “With great pleasure, Mistress,” he replied, pulled Bella to him and turned her on all fours in front of Ivy. “Time for Kitten to play.” Alexa replaced the condom with a lubricated one as David spit on Bella’s asshole, his fingers prepping the tight entrance.

He pressed into her and heard her breath catch. Passed the ring of muscles, he slipped inside. “Mmm Master,” she purred, her fingers reaching out to the girls. David winked over her shoulder and gestured them over, Candy to his left and Ivy to his right.

They each laid a hand on his chest, sharing his lips and tongue back and forth. He slipped two fingers into their hot slits as his cock pulled out and shoved into Bella, the blonde woman stretching and arching like a cat.

“Ahh...fuck...fuck make me cum, Daddy,” Candy moaned and was the first to bow into him, her pussy juices running down her thighs. David smacked her ass and kissed her, letting her collapse on his pillow.

“Harder, Master,” Bella begged and he obliged, pounding her ass and making her tits bounce.

“What about you, Poison Ivy? You gonna cum for me again, baby?” David asked softly and captured her bottom lip between his.

Her nails dug into his chest and with a cry of, “I’m gonna cum just for you and those talented fingers.” Ivy’s body convulsed and flowed into David’s hand.

He winked at her and pulled Bella up by her hair. “I got some milk for you, Kitten.”

Bella meowed and lapped up the clean fluid on his hand. “Mmm, thank you, Master.” Her eyes went wide when she felt the second sensation. Alexa had laid under the two and was eating Bella’s pussy, sucking the folds into her mouth. “Can I come, Master? Oh please, can I come?”

David leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Come for me, my sweet Kitten.” He spanked Bella’s ass as she came hard and released the built-up tension. She fell forward in between the girls and Alexa raised up, letting David lick off his Kitten’s milk.

“Your turn, baby,” she said, taking off the condom and stroking him twice. “You’re close. I know you are. Give them a show, Rockstar.”

David moaned at the last sentence and smiled at the girls. They were staring up at him with adoration and lust in their eyes. He slid closer and straightened up on his knees, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking rhythmically.

Candy licked her lips and Ivy blinked hypnotically. Bella simply smiled and bit her bottom lip. David groaned and his chest flexed. He looked into their faces and his breath caught, body twitching from being denied released until now.

His cock swelled and pulsated. Seven long streams of hot white cum shot from the tip, landing on each of the girls. David watched them lick his cum off each other, then crawl up and clean him, three tongues licking his hand, stomach, shaft, anywhere he’d spilled.

David laid between Ivy’s legs, Candy and Bella on either side and Alexa looking down at him amused. She straddled his legs and asked, “Did you have fun, Davey?”

“I did but why didn’t you hop in as well?” Bella and Candy laid their heads on David’s chest, Ivy’s arms draped around his neck.

“Someone needed to document it,” Alexa replied and quickly pulled out a Polaroid camera from behind her back. She snapped the last photo and the girls giggled.

“You sneaky little devils,” David chuckled as Candy got up to shower first. One by one, the other girls showered and dressed in regular clothes each pulled from shopping bags. They all kissed David and left the bedroom.

David showered quickly and pulled his leather pants and boots back on. Alexa handed him his shirt and they returned to the party, their guests quite oblivious to their absence. “I’m glad you enjoyed that, hun,” Alexa said with a smile.

“I really did but besides the pictures, I don’t get why you didn’t join in at all,” David replied curiously, wrapping his arms around her waist. Alexa pulled him in and whispered something in his ear that made David’s smile widen. He looked down at her and softly asked, “When?”


End file.
